


National Cause

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Community: spnspringfling, Established Relationship, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right, because what's an eye kink (which Sam most certainly does not have, thanks, he just thinks Dean has gorgeous eyes) compared to a little brother fucking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Cause

It's almost dark out; the sun is setting, orangey light filtering lazily into the motel room. Sam closes the laptop, rubs his temples. He's been online for hours, searching for a new case. There was one that looked promising at first, but the man's sister-in-law confessed. 

His back cracks as he stands. Sam looks to Dean. His brother is sprawled on his bed, limbs loose and relaxed, gaze fixed to the TV where some ancient black and white horror film is playing. There's a little smile on his face; Dean loves those cheesy 'scary' movies.

Sam comes over, perches beside him. Without turning away from the movie, Dean reaches over, slides his fingers through Sam's hair. Smiling, Sam leans into the touch. Truth be told, he's almost happy that he hasn't found a new case yet; they could both use some downtime.

Dean would never admit it, but he needs the rest. They've hardly stopped the past month, going straight from one hunt to another, taking down supernatural creature after creature, no rest in between. They're both worn out, practically dead on their feet. Dean's looking more haggard by the day.

He's half expecting Dean to tell him to get lost when he lies down, stretching out next to him. They're not touching, so it doesn't count as cuddling, so Dean can tell himself he's a manly man who doesn't do things like that. He's just an awesome brother like that.

The movie keeps going, Dean watches it intently, but Sam is watching him. He doesn't ever want to take his eyes off of him, would watch him constantly if they didn't have jobs to do. Unfortunately they actually have to leave the motel room sometime, and they can't be together constantly, so it wouldn't work.

Dean knows he's staring, of course he does, and eventually he turns his head, meets Sam's eyes. He grins at him, calm and content in a way he almost never is. "Is that entertaining for you? Watching me?" His eyes are bright. There are no bags underneath. A rare, and very welcome, sight.

Sam hums an agreement, catches Dean's chin as he starts to turn his head back to the TV. Dean grunts a protest that Sam ignores. Now that Dean's eyes have caught his attention he can't seem to stop looking.

His brother is beautiful, every part of him, and his eyes are especially nice. So green, Sam's sure that if he stares for too long he'll get lost in them. Ignoring the fact that Dean would probably declare him a woman for even _thinking_ such a phrase, Sam doesn't think he would mind that at all. Getting lost in Dean. There are certainly worse fates.

"Sammy, what...?" Dean starts to ask, but Sam stops him with a finger over his lips. This is a nice moment, and he doesn't want Dean's big mouth to ruin it.

Dean rolls his eyes and licks Sam's finger. At some distant time in the past, Sam would have gone on about how gross that was, playing his role of younger brother annoyed with his obnoxious older sibling, but now he just shivers, thinks of Dean's ridiculously pretty lips wrapped around his dick.

"I don't know what that was," Dean starts to say, only for Sam to put his finger back on his lips, only this time with a little more pressure. He raises an eyebrow, licking Sam's finger again, slower this time. Then Dean moves forward, just enough to take Sam's finger into his mouth. He sucks on it, tongue flicking over it teasingly. Sam groans because fuck, Dean's _mouth_. He presses another finger in.

Dean's lips curl into a smirk, eyes sliding closed as he sucks.

"Open your eyes," Sam urges, wanting to see his brother's eyes again. No, _needing._ He wants to see Dean's eyes blown almost totally black with lust, and just from having Sam's fingers in his mouth.

Dean raises an eyebrow, but obediently opens his eyes, sending heat through Sam. He loves when Dean does what he's told.

Just as he expected, Dean's eyes are dark, and he's giving Sam a heated look that goes straight to his dick.

"Jesus," he breathes, "Dean, God. Your mouth." Dean is still sucking, working Sam's fingers like it's his cock. "Your eyes..." Everything about him. He's so beautiful, and everything Sam's wanted all his life.

Dean parts his lips, lets Sam's fingers slip out. "My mouth I can totally understand, but what's the sudden obsession with my eyes? Not something you can stick your dick in, dude."

That supplies Sam with some truly horrific mental images, and he winces. "Dean! Ugh." His stupid brother just grins, pleased to still be able to gross Sam out, even when they're both grown. "That's disgusting. They're just really nice, that's all."

"Nice," Dean repeats, pulling a face. "Really, Sam? That's the best you can do? Not much of a charmer, are you?" Then, in one smooth motion, he rolls them so Sam is on his back and he's on top. "It's a wonder you've gotten anybody to sleep with you. Hell, I'm surprised I'm in bed with you right now."

Sam laughs, leans up to steal a quick kiss. "Please, we both know you're a sure thing."

"Nah, little brother, you're just convenient. If there was a supermodel in the room, I'd be all over her."

"Not the impression I got last night." Sam runs his hands down Dean's back, groping his ass while he's at it. "Couldn't get enough of me, could you? Seem to recall you telling me I'm the best fuck you've ever had."

Dean doesn't respond, just smiles. They're messing around, of course, and Sam doesn't need Dean to say it out loud to know how he really feels. To know this is so much more than sex. Not that his brother would ever say it out loud, but after a lifetime he can read Dean like a book. His body language, his expressions. His eyes.

"Tightest, I'll give you that. Your ass is unbelievable, Sammy. Dick's pretty nice, too." He presses a hand to Sam's chest, thumbing one of his nipples through his shirt, making him moan. "No tits, sadly, but I guess I'll live."

"Poor Dean Winchester, deprived of boobs because he's fucking his brother. We should start a charity for you or something. Make it a national cause."

He's waiting for Dean's retort, ready and willing to keep up the back and forth as long as he likes, 'cause it's nice, playful and relaxing, except Dean's apparently done with banter, because suddenly Sam's got his tongue in his mouth and big, warm hands shoving up under his shirt. He sighs into Dean's mouth and wraps his arms around him, loving the feeling of those hands on his skin.

Dean is grinding against his hip, rock hard in his jeans, but there's no real urgency in it. Sam can always tell when he's impatient to get naked and someone's cock in someone's mouth or ass, but this isn't it. Right now, both of them are content to keep going, just like this, until they come in their pants.

Sam writhes a little, trying to get some friction for his own erection, and Dean understands right away, helpfully pressing his thigh up against his dick. It feels amazing.

The movie plays on in the background, forgotten, as they dry hump, kissing all the while. One of Dean's hands has found its way into Sam's hair, and he's pretty sure his lip just split from the force of the kiss, but he doesn't care because he's so close, almost there, he just needs something...

Dean turns his head, breaking the kiss, and drops his forehead onto Sam's shoulder, panting as his movements speed up.

"Dean," Sam whines, rubbing up against Dean's thigh faster, so close but unable to get there like this. "Dean, Dean," it's the only thing he can say, only thing he can do other than moan.

"Sammy," Dean whispers back, kissing his neck, then raising his head. Their eyes meet, Dean's pretty green eyes, the eyelashes unusually long for a guy, and that's it, Sam's done. He whines out his brother's name, shuddering through it. Just as he finishes coming, Dean swoops down for a brutal kiss that's half bite as he reaches his own orgasm, crying out into Sam's mouth.

"So," Dean says as they're coming down, laying side by side. "You have some kind of weirdo eye kink or something?"

Sam squawks indignantly. "What? How did you reach that conclusion?"

"Please. You kept staring at 'em before, and you came the instant I looked at you. Not the freakiest thing I've seen, Sam. Not gonna scare me off." Right, because what's an eye kink (which Sam most certainly does not have, thanks, he just thinks Dean has gorgeous eyes) compared to a little brother fucking? Dean squirms. "Coming in your pants. Awesome right when it happens, uncomfortable as fuck when it cools and dries."

Snorting, Sam rolls onto his side to face Dean, mirroring their earlier positions. Now that the desperation to get off has faded, he finds himself appreciating Dean again. He looks even better like this, hair mussed and lips kiss swollen.

"Should have a shower." Dean doesn't sound very eager to move.

"Yeah. We'll do that." Eventually. Right now all Sam wants to do is stay like they are, in bed. Maybe some more kissing, too.

It's like Dean read his mind, because he scoots closer, pressing himself up against Sam, and kisses him. "I suppose the shower can wait, if you offer me enough motivation to stay here."

"Motivation?" Sam hums and kisses Dean again, hands wandering down to Dean's ass, squeezing. "This motivation enough?"

It's safe to say the shower is forgotten, judging by the way Dean seems determined to climb into his skin. Sam sighs happily, one hand in Dean's hair, the other on his hip, Dean all wrapped around him. He wouldn't mind staying like this for the rest of their lives. They can't, of course, but there's no reason they can't do this for the rest of the day, at least.


End file.
